


No Shame

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 10:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19568602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. DID SOMEONE SAY JOHN REQUESTS could you do one where one of johns old hunting partners daughter runs into him and the boys on a hunt and they hook up? she’s like a total badass and around sams age? (so age difference) SMUTTT





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. DID SOMEONE SAY JOHN REQUESTS could you do one where one of johns old hunting partners daughter runs into him and the boys on a hunt and they hook up? she’s like a total badass and around sams age? (so age difference) SMUTTT

Holding up your gun, you took aim and fired. A satisfied smirk flickered across your face for a split second before you continued moving through the house. Hearing movement, you turned the corner while taking aim. You stopped. “John?!” You laughed, lowering your weapon. “Sam? Dean?” You smiled at the trio.

“Well, little Y/N is all grown up. Your daddy around?” John asked.

A sadness washed over your features. “How about we play catch up later? You can buy me a drink.” You winked at John before the four of you went back to the hunt.

* * *

You sipped your beer, licking your lips. “Yeah, died about two years back.” You told them.

John gave you a small smile. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He sighed, finishing his own beer.

“He died doing what he was meant to do.” You shrugged. “I mourned him, I’m okay now.”

Dean looked over towards the bar and smirked. “Alright, I’m off to talk to that cute brunette over there. You guys have fun. Don’t wait up.” He winked, getting up and walking away.

Chuckling, you shook your head. “He doesn’t change, does he?” You mused.

Sam grinned. “Nope. Dean is…well, _Dean_.” He downed his beer, amused. “So, it’s good to see you, Y/N/N.” You chuckled, knowing where this was headed.

“Sorry, Sammy. You’re _not_ the Winchester I wanna fuck tonight.” You cracked up and his face. “What? You’re cute, sure, and I’m sure you’re fun in the sack…but I want a man who can keep up.” He shuddered. 

John licked his lips. “What’re we waiting for? Let’s get outta here.” He got up, leaving the last of his beer.

“Let’s.” You got up. “Bye, Sam!”

“Yeah…uh, bye.” He gave you a small wave, not sure how to really process what just happened.

* * *

John’s lips moved down your neck as the two of you stumbled into your motel room, him kicking the door shut behind you. He didn’t waste time with pulling your shirt over your head. “Fuck, baby girl.” He groaned as you palmed the bulge in his pants. “Can’t wait to feel that sweet pussy around my cock.”

“ _Fuck_ , John.” You bit your lip.

There was no love behind this. It was a pure physical attraction, pure lust as the two of you stripped the clothes from your bodies. As you did so, you moved towards the bed- your ultimate destination.

You fell back as your legs hit the bed, John standing over you. Leaning up on your elbows, you watched as he moved to his knees, his eyes never leaving yours. His hands gripped your legs, putting them over his shoulders. “I bet you taste fucking amazing.” He breathed against your slit, sending a pleasurable shiver up your spine.

“John!” You gasped as he buried his head between your legs. Falling back, you closed your eyes. He knew exactly how to make you come undone- sucking, licking, and nipping. John slipped two fingers into your entrance, adding to the building pressure. Your chest was heaving, your fingers gripping his hair, holding him close to your cunt. “Oh, fuck, John!” You whimpered before your back arched, crying out for him. He groaned against you, enjoying the way you sounded when you came.

He kissed his way up your body, settling between your thighs. His lips crashed against yours as he slid into you with a groan. Your hands gripped his back, your legs going around his waist. His hips sped up as he held himself above you, watching your face. “Shit, baby girl.”

Dragging your nails lightly across his back, you were panting. “Oh, fuck, John.” You moaned. “Harder. Fuck me harder!” You moaned.

John smirked before slamming into you, the bed nearly moving. He was using the floor to give him an extra push. “I wanna hear you, sweetheart.” His eyes locked with yours.

“JOHN!” Your back arched, feeling yourself on the edge. “Fu-fuck yes!” You cried out.

Leaning down, he sucked on your neck, knowing you were close.

Clenching around him, your nails leaving little crescent moons in his skin. “John!”

John groaned against your neck, his hot breath fanning against your skin as his thrusts became erratic. Slamming deep into you, you felt him pulse, coating your walls. “Damn, baby girl.” He chuckled lightly before kissing up your jaw to your mouth.

You kissed him, enjoying the slight burning that his scruff had left behind. As he pulled out, you both let out a low moan. “I think I might stick around…Ya know, if I get this kinda fuckin’.” You chuckled.

“You bet your sweet ass.”


End file.
